galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Alphabetical List of Topics
Older Version of the Encyclopedia Galactica *14th of July 4994 Date *Mr. Walters *The Third Galactic War *assassination of the Klack Delegation *Pluribus *Kermac Agents *154 Old Clans Number of Clans on Nilfeheim *Nilfeheim * 2160 Year Nilfeheim was settled * 2200 Year Nilfeheim starts piracy * 2390 Year Nilfeheim becomes Union Member * 350 first families Number of Families arriving on Nilfeheim *Earth *Start Arks (Settler Ships) * 4494 The Third Galactic War begins * 5348 The Year Erica Olafson becomes a Narth * Academy General term for learning institution. Usually however refers to the Union Fleet Academy Academy Pre entry test Series of tests and evaluation procedures performed by the Union Fleet Academy to evaluate Applicants * AG lifters Slang Term for Arti-Grav Generators. Most simple units only provide lift while propulsion is provided by other means, such as propellers, turbines etc * Agra Bot Slang term for a wide range of autonomous machines specialized in all aspects of agricultural work applications * Agra Marine Products General Term describing agricultural products raised, farmed or harvested in or on water * Agra product freighter General Term for a Freight or Cargo space ship specialized or dedicated to the transport of Agricultural Products. Usually the term is used for ships transporting livestock as they are more specialized than general cargo freighters. * Alexandra Teenage girl, part of the Clique hanging out with Eric at the Mall (when he was Freya) Alexandra also is a Daughter of Nilfeheim * Alvar Bergeson Class mate of Eric Olafson at Union School 34 of Nilfeheim Amundsen, Borg Current Manager of the Exchange at Nilfeheim * Ancient Challenge Ritualistic series of tests, required to be taken by young men on Nilfeheim in front of the Elders to be accepted as Men and Adults in their society. Reciting an Old Poem, showing skills with weapons and slaying a Tyranno, a Rock Shark or Fangsnapper are the usual elements of this test * Ancient Friend Nickname given to the First Keeper by Egill when he talks to Eric about the First Keeper of Hasvik Ancient One This is how the residents of Mount Muspelheim address the First Keeper * Ancient Rite of Passage Same as the Ancient Challenge: Ritualistic series of tests, required to be taken by young men on Nilfeheim in front of the Elders to be accepted as Men and Adults in their society. Reciting an Old Poem, showing skills with weapons and slaying a Tyranno, a Rock Shark or Fangsnapper are the usual elements of this test * Andorian Member of the species Andorans. Union member species. Humanoid in shape and appearance but adult Andorians reach an average height of 4 meters. *Andorians are of a warrior culture and most Andorians are good fighters and great runners * Andromeda Galaxy Large Spiral Arm Galaxy belonging to the local group to which the M-0 or Milkyway Galaxy belongs also. The Andromeda Galaxy is connected to the Milky Way Galaxy (union Space) via The Bridge. Several Union member civilizations are native to this Galaxy. Also known as M 32 * Annar Annar Peerson is the twin brother of Gunnar Peerson. Annar is a Class Mate of Eric Olafson * Antique and Artifact Dealers Group of People dealing in Antiques and Artifacts. Especially artifacts of ancient lost civilizations are very valuable. * Apple Syntho I-Assistant. Small Business Office Assistant System able to assist with most daily office administrative tasks. Can be integrated into Robot or Holographic representation of beings or objects * Arcologies a portmanteau of the words "architecture" and "ecology",1 is a set of architectural design principles aimed toward the design of enormous habitats (hyperstructures) of extremely high human population density. These largely hypothetical structures would contain a variety of residential, commercial, and agricultural facilities and minimize individual human environmental impact. They are often portrayed as self-contained or economically self-sufficient. *Ardalf Ardalf Steiner was the son of Frederick Steiner. Eric Olafson killed Frederick in a Duel Augur ancient official who foretold events by observing and interpreting signs and omens. * Armadillo, Project Secret Government Project to investigate the UFO phenomenon and to protect the USA of extra-terrestrial menaces * Arnske Clan One of the Old Families / Clans on Nilfeheim. Arnske, Sif Firstborn daughter of the Arnske Clan. Has older Brother. Eric Olafson’s bride to be. Becomes first Female Representative of Nilfeheim at Pluribus * Arsenal Gate Space Station 1 Light year from the actual Arsenal System. Only entry point for Civilians * Arthur Swine Founder of Arthur’s Swine and Dine Fast Food Restaurant Chain * Arthur's Swine and Dine Largest independent Fast Food Restaurant Chain in the Union- Every Spaceport has an Arthur Swine and Dine * Arti grav Slang Term for Artificial Gravitation Generation Devices * Arti Wombs Clinical Way to get kids without the woman needing to become pregnant. *Arti Wombs are machines * Artifib-Ropes Artificial Fiber Ropes. Ropes and cords made out of artificial Fibers are called Artifib Robes on Nilfeheim *Artikaa Civilization *Aseir *Asgard *Asimov City *Astrid girl *Atkins, Mr. *Aunt Freydis *Aunt Helga *Aunt Liz *auto restrains *Balder of the Darken Clan *bales of rotting fur *bales of sea weed *Banzaii Sky Cycle *Barrows System *baths of Hasvik *Battleship *beetroot *Bergeson , Alvar *Bifrost *Biometric sensors *black smokers *blue cloaked woman *Blue Finner Steaks *Bofors Saab Directed Energy Bolter Type III *Bóndi *Bondmaster Stick and fix *book of legends *Book of Sacred Traditions *Borg Amundsen *Bo-Zap III *Bra *Bredenbergs *bridal frocks *Burg *Butterfish filet *Butterfly *Cadillac *Cafeteria *Califerm *Cape town 313 *CAPTAIN ERIC OLAFSON * Captain Ironhand * Captain Ironhand * Cargo Box * Cargo Box * Cargo Floater *Cargo Flyer * Cargo Handler * Catgut * Cave of Extinct clans * Cave of the Patriarchs * celebrations." * Celsius * Centillion * Centillion sentient beings * Cerebral Upload * Cerebral Upload * Cerebral Upload * Cerebral Upload. * Cerebral uploaded book * Chanel Box * Charge Pack * Chief Guardian * chief of the Olafson Clan *Grandfather Ivor * Chinese Lantern Restaurant * Church of Odin * Church of Odin * Church of Odin * Church of Odin *Circle of Elde * Circle of Elders * Clan Chief * Clan Politics * Clan wars * Clan wars * Clark-topolis * Class 4 weapon * Cloudbase * cobblestone yard * Coffee * Common Yard * Common Yard * Computronic * Computronic * Connectors * CONTAINMENT SUIT * Convection oven * Convection oven * Copenhagen * Copenhagen Ark * Core Ward Sector * Corporate World *Corridor, the * Coso Artifact * Council of Elders * Cred Receiver * Credit chip Credit strip. Crystal Tables of UNI Culture Pavilions Culture Pavilions Culture Type 191 P environment Cursed Trans Matter Station. Dang me a Lips sis DARK ONES Data Coin Data Coin Daughters of Nilfeheim Day of the Suit Death fight Demon woman! DeNoir Arts- Derek Simmons Derma-Patcher Derma-Patcher DeWoLeGu Dietmar Dietmar Directed Energy blaster direction bot Donuts Down Ward Sector dowry Dulles, John Forster Duro-crete Duro-crete E. Olafson, Admiral Ret. USotG Navy E. Olafson, Admiral Ret. USotG Navy Earth Earth Easy-Go Edda Edda Egill Skallagrímsson Elder Egill Skallagrímsson Elder Heinstin Elder Odvar of the Bendixen clan Elena. The daughter of Gudrun. Elfland Elfland Elhir Clan Elhir Clan Elik the Ironfist Olafson, Elkhart the first Keeper Elnna Elnna and Hedda Elnna the daughter of Gudrun Elysium Emergency Psycho Medical services emergency restrain release Engineer English, Enroe Fresh foods Enroe Industries ENROE Industries Enroe Park Enroe Systems Industrial Recycler Entertainment Virtu E-Pad E-Pad Eric Gustav Ragnarsson Eric Olafson Erik Gustav Ragnarsson Erik Gustav, the patriarch of the Ragnarsson Exchange Manager Exchange manager Exchange System explosive tip with the red markings Faceless Seven Faceless Seven failed abortion Fair Lady Fair Lady falcon-cloak Family Hall Family Hall Family Sub Fangsnapper FANGSNAPPER Fangsnappers Fangsnappers Fangsnappers and Human Babies fat Keeper fat man feather-dress Federal Police Federal Police Federal Union Bank Federal Union Bank Fin Pin Fin Stew Fin Stew. Finder Drone First Born son First Born son first female Warrior FIRST JOURNEYS first Settlement. Lineage first thingstead fishermen's terminal Five Clan cluster Five Clan Island Cluster to the West Five-three-nine-three-four Fleet patrols Flensburger, Mr. flight belt flight belt flight stabilization Floater chair Floaters Floating Cities of Saturn flying chair FORKLIFT Frankenstoner Franz Hartmann Frederick Steiner Free space Freons Freya Freya Freya Freya Freya's Falcon Coat Freya's Falcon Coat Freydis Friesenheim clan Friesenheim Tri Shot Friesenheim Trishot fur blankets were lined with smooth, luxurious shimmering ivory satin fusion suns Future Citizen Galactic Market Galactic market. Galactic North Galactic societies Galaxy Gal-Date 0107-9999.91 Gal-Date 0107-9999.91 Gal-Mart GalNet GalNet GalNet GALNET GalNet Terminal Galvin Galvin. He was the schools janitor. Garbini Garden of Eden garden world garden world Gardenworld Garry Nu-Chang Gate keeper Gates of Hasvik Gen Mix facility Ger Germanic and Aryan sky god Tir Germans Giant Prince Giant Stone Balls of Costa Rica Giant Thrym Giants Giants Gilda gills God of Thunder God of Thunder Gold golden Clan chain of the Olafsons Gore. It is a living planet Grand hall of the Burg Grandfather Ivor, Clan chief of the Olafson Clan Gray Demon Gray Lines Inc Gray Lines Space Bus Services. Great Chamber Great Chamber Greenland Expedition Society Greifen Greifen Gretel Hemstaad Gretel Hemstaad Grey Lines Groundskeeper Office Grrrhankah, Mr. Gudrun the cook Gudrun the cooks Gungir Gunnar and Annar Peerson Gunnar, Gunter Eikson Hall of Collections Halls of Hasvik Halls of Hasvik HALLS OF HASVIK Halls of Valhalla Halstaad Fjord Halstaad Fjord Handmaiden Hanna Summers Happy Yuletide Harkun Harkun Harkur Harkur HARPOONER Harstad Fjord Harvest 12 Head Guardian Head Guardians chambers head of a dragon with three heads head of a falcon heavy destroyer suits heavy destroyer suits Hedda Hedda's house Heidelberg Psi Index was 34 Heimdahl Heimdahl Hein Hein and Class Heinlein Town Hellstrom Clan Hellstrom Clan her feather-dress, the famed falcon-cloak Heritage Class Heritage Class Hesten clan Hesten clan Hevnen High Clans High Hall High Hall High Hall high sea wall Hilfheim Elhir Hilfheim Elhir …broken legs Hogun Hogun fathers brother Hogun's Inn Holger Ragnarsson Holliday Inn holo Pic print holographic Avatars holographic Avatars Holstein Holstein Holstein HOME STAR Home Star Megapolis City Home Star Non Corp Union Defense League horse horse hot rolls HPI Human Females acknowledged. Bathroom facilities adjusted human flesh steak Human remains detected Humanoids Humans Humans and Nonhuman Humans and Nonhuman Hunt Sub Hunt Subs Hunt Subs. Hydrogen Fusion Plant. hyperspace physics. Ica Stones Ilva Ragnarsson Ilva Ragnarsson Ilva Ragnarsson image. in the same system. Info Bot inner Circle Insane Robot Coup attempt of 2412 Inter Hotel Transport Lift Irmunsul the world tree Isegrim Olafson Isegrim Olafson Isen Landsby Isen Landsby Isen Landsby, the Nilfeheim town built on top of the ice pole Isen Landsby. Ivor Ragnarsson Ivor Ragnarsson January 5th, 2160 Japan's Underwater Ruins Java Paradise Junk Food Keeper of the Cellars Keeper of the Cellars Keepers of Hasvik Keepers of Hasvik kelp and seaweed patches Kelp wine Kentucky Kentucky Kissing fish Klack Empire Klack Empire Knowledge Citation Star Large Magellanic Cloud Large Magellanic Cloud." large robotic machine Lars Igvarhein Lars Igvarhein a local celebrity and radio show host Latin Leif Erikson Leif Erikson Leyland CF 65 Leyland CF 65 (Commuter Flyer) Leyland Main Factory Lif Lindholm Lif Lindholm Lillifee Lillifee Every Lindberg Clan Lindberg Clan Lindgren, Carl Litfas Lindholm Living Planet Lobscouse Lobscouse Lofdahl Clan Lofdahl Clan Logistics and Distribution Hubs. Loki Loki Loki torpedoes Loki torpedoes LONG NIGHT Longnight Longnight Lothar Lothar Olafson Lothar Valthim Lothar Valthim Low Men Luftschloss Lumi Plates Major councils male pig mangy dog mangy dog maroon colored skirt of her velvet dress mascara Masked Mourners Church Mc Donald's Mead mead Mead Mechanic friend Med Centers Med Station Medallion of a Clan leader medical nanites Mega Corporation Member Assembly at Pluribus Member Assembly at Pluribus MERCURY Mesosphere Mesosphere Metal Spheres Meteor Type VI Freighter Midgard Midril Midril, the kitchen maid Midril's secret herbs and spices Midwife Mix-a-Wood Mix-a-Wood Mördaren Mördaren mother's divan Mount Asgard Mount Muspelheim Mount Muspelheim MP Mr Flensburger Mr. Atkins, first grade Teacher Mr. Bergeson Mr. Bergeson Mr. Lindholm Mr. Lindholm. Mr. Nyquist Mr. Silverzweig Mr. Silverzweig Mr. Silverzweig Mr. Walters Mr.Atkins Ms. Jansen Ms. Jansen Mu or Lemuria Murder was usually done openly and if the victim was a man, the killer was actually proud and let everyone know who and why the other guy had to die (In a fair fight) and since the other wasn't around to dispute the fair part it was accepted. If the victim was a woman no one really cared. A murder or crime committed by a woman was unheard off, till now! musky odor Muspel Muspel Muspelheim Muspelheim Mylionir the Hammer MYTHOR Nanite garbage recycler Narth Prime Narth Prime Narth, the civilization National Galactic Nazca Lines NECROTOX Research inc Neo Vikings NEO VIKINGS Neo Vikings Nevins Base New Holland New Holland New Sweden New Sweden Niels Ragnarsson Nifleheim Radio Nilfeheim Nilfeheim Nilfeheim Nilfeheim became a Member world in 2390. Nilfeheim Federal School 34 Nilfeheim Federal School 34 Nilfeheim Radio Nilfeheim Radio Nilgensen Clan Nils Supplies Njorsk Nomad Nubhir Herder NON CORPS Non Humanoids Norse Norse Gods Nt'gtar thk the 745th Nt'gtar thk the 745th Nubhir Farm Nubhir farm Nubhir Farm Nubhir furs Nubhir Hide scrubber Nubhir Hide scrubber Nubhir poop Nubhir Wolf Nubhir Wolf Puppies Nubhir Wolf puppy Nubhir wolf skins as pillows Nubhir wolf skins as pillows Nubhir wolfs Nubhir wolfs Nubhirfurs Nubhirs pile of poop Nuco-Bat Nul Nurse Olga Ochsen, October 7th,4999 Birthday of Eric Odin Odin Odvar Bendixen of this world and its voice." Off World Garbage Off World High Tech Off Worlder Office of Proposals Olafson Clan Olafson Clan Olafson flags with the yellow Wolf Olafson rock Olafson wolf seal Olafson, Eric Olafson, Isegrim Old Arguer Old Clans Old Clans old fabric old geezer old giantess Old Keeper Old Keeper Old Man Old Seer Old Sire Old Sire Old Standard time Old Tradition Old Tradition old tunnels Old Wizard one finned Fangsnapper OPERATION HIGHJUMP Ordo Templi Orientis Oseberg Clan Oseberg Clan Oslo Oslo Ark Oslo plaza Ouroboros the serpent Outer Circle Palladium Chips PARASOL Paris Earth PDD PDD Peerson Clan Peerson Clan Personal Data Device Pertharians Pertharians pesky Giants pesky Giants pickled fish pickled fish pillar of Nilfeheim Pit Pizza Pizza Planet Earth Pluribus Pluribus Law Enforcement Pluribus Unum Pluribus Unum Pluribus Unum Pluribus Unum Virtual Tours. pocket butane torch Popcorn Portel PREE Prim Civ Worlds prince of the Giant clan Privacy Bubble Privacy Field activator PROLOGUE PSI index Psionics Psych Cases Psych Support Psycho Drugs psycho surgery Psycho Surgery PVC face mask Ragnar, Uncle RAGNARRSON ROCK Ragnarsson , USS Ragnarsson banner with the silver falcon head Ragnarsson blood. Ragnarsson Clan Ragnarsson Clan Rangers Re-gen Representative Offices Reynolds Engineering Inc. Reynolds, Horatio Captain Rib Burger Richard Richard the Outcast Roasted Ochsen Robo kitchens Robo kitchens Rock Jumper Rock Sharks Rock Sharks Roswell Incident Roswell, New Mexico Roundhouse rune stones S-10 robots S-10 robots S-10 Service Bot Sacred Halls Salmon Salmon Saran Saran Sarans Saresii Prime Saresii Psi tech Scandinavian Scandinavians school floater School floater School-skimmer Schwartz Industries Schwartz Industries Schwartz Industries Sky Needle III Seaweed Berry tea seaweed flower buds Seax SECOND EXODUS Serv Matic Serve-Matic Serve-Matic seven Major councils: Science, Political, Foreign Affairs, Military, Health and Medical, Intelligence and Trade and finance sex slave Shiss Shiss Shiss attacks Shiss raiders Shortsummer Sibylline oracles Sigfrida Sigmund, the harpooner Sigmund, the harpooner Sigvard Sigvard Sigvard Nyquist SII Gynecology Expert Advisor SII Marine Agra, SII Transporter SII-Sky Needle III Silver Falcon Silver Hawk's Emporium. Silver-Flicker Fish Silver-Flicker Fish SIMAK City Sin 4 Sisters of Nilfeheim Sisters of Nilfeheim Sitaurian Sitaurian brocade Six Double Six Double. six trade lane forts Skalil Rock Sky Nine Slayer harpoon Slayer harpoon Sleep Inducer slide belt Snapper bacon, Snapperfish Snapperfish Snapper-skull Snøfrid Snøfrid Bredenberg snow tunnels soak-stones soak-stones Soaring Delights Sol Castle SOL HUB Solaner Solar Life Form Study Group Solar System Solar System Defense Platform Solar Systems SOLKEN Solken System Solken System Southern Strom Sea Space Bus SPACE BUS Space Bus Space Tram Spaceport 14 of Pluribus Unum Sparkle Bright Soda Sparkle Bright Soda spear gun Sphere of assembly Spin Ward Sector Splish-Splash Spor SPOR Stafford Planet Stafford Planet Star Ark Stockholm Starblazer Starblazer Starship captain steel cable whip steel cable whip Steiner boy Steiner clan Steiner said nothing Sterilization field generator still room Stockholm Ark." stocking masks Stomp bare feet in Urine to soften and tan leather stone furniture Storm Rider Sub Pen Sub Pen Submarines Suburbia Moon One Suburbia Planet Sullivan Mc Donkin Summer Break Sumner Planet Sumner Planet sun glasses Sun Turtle Sunken City off Cuba Super Express Slide way super geeks superstitious Nubhir poop! Sutr, the giant with the flaming sword Sutr, the giant with the flaming sword Sweetmeats Sweetmeats sweetmeats Swiggard, Bartholomew Capt. tea Techno Shack Techno Shack Temple of Odin Terra Terra Terra Kenya blend latte that God the Assembly the baths of Hasvik the big Hunt the big thingstead meeting The Book of Traditions The Circle of Elders the Corridor The Council of Clan Leaders The Council of Elders The Dropa Stones The Eldest the Eldest, The four Galactic Sectors The GUARDIAN The Holy one, the One who has talked to Odin the HUMAN MYSTERY The Keeper of the Halls the Keeper of the Halls the MAKERS the mark the mark The old book the OLD GUARD the one whose seat is always empty the Pillar The Post Hum execution the president the Roundhouse The Sacred Order of the King.. the Sphere of assembly The Steiner Clan The Union School Education Board the Union. the Union. The Washington DC Lights Theosophical Society Thermosphere Thermosphere TheWHISPERED STORY Thickgrass Seaweed Thickgrass-Seaweed Thickgrass-Seaweed Thingstead Thingstead Thor the thunder god Thor the thunder god Thor's hammer Thor's wagon Thor's wagon Three Finners three of my best friends Three-fin fish Three-fin fish Thrym Thrym Thunderer TIGERSHARK,USS Tir TKU's TKU's TNO Hub to an Earth Zoo. to spend on his strip. Torkel Cederstrom Torkel Cederstrom torpedo room torpedo tubes torpedoes trade lane forts traditional blue dress and white apron of a Freeman's family Trans Matter Tunnels Trans spatial energies Trans spatial math Translocator cannons Translocator cannons Triple-Finner Trophy Hall. Tusen Kippa Beach Tusen Kippa Beach Twelve in the Inner Circle and Twenty four in the Outer Circle. Two-Sixer Type 191 P environment Type 4D Garden world Tyr Olafson Tyranno Butchers Tyranno Butchers Tyranno Fin Tyranno Fin Tyranno Oil Tyranno Oil Tyranno Scent Tyranno Scent Tyranno Stew Tyranno Stew Tyson Galactic, Tyson Planet Uhim Grounds Uhim Grounds Ult Ult Ulta Ulta Ultra Computroncis. Ultra Retro Emo Ultra retro Emo Revival fashion scene Ultronit Ultronit steel Uncle Hogun Uncle Hogun Uncle Ragnar undercrofts underwater volcanoes UNI Unilever Union Academy Union Battleship Union Battleships Union Citizen Union Clinic Union Clinic. Union Currency Units, Union Education Board Union Education Board Union Federal Police Union Fleet Union Fleet Union marines Union marines Union Police Union School Union School Union territory Union Week Union Week Union Week United Stars United Stars United Stars of the Galaxy United Stars of the Galaxy Universal Time Universal Time keeping Unum Virtual Tours. Upward sector Utchat, the Giga Computronic Utchat, the Giga Computronic Valhalla Valhalla Valkyrie Valkyries Valthim, Lothar Vanderstream Open Top Vanessa Ravencroft Vanslow Vat Gerson is Velvet curtains Verti Shooter Viking Movement Viking Movement Virtu Experience Virtu Upload Virtual Excursion Virtual Excursion Virtual Experience Virtual school trip Vodka Vodka Volvo Volvo Flyer Voyages to the Americas Vril-ya wall carpets Walters, Mr. Washing machine Waste Recycler Water-World Water-World West Sea whip was made of a length of steel cable Wizard Wolke Sieben wooden cooking spoon X101's XChange net XChange net XChange-Net XChange-Net Xenodochium Ydrgedan have no rights Ydrgedan have no rights Ydun Ydun Ydun Yngve Lofdahl Your mother's brother Your mother's brother Yule tide Yule tide Yuletide Yuletide Category:Lists Category:A